User blog:Emperors Arise/Character Sheet: Zenon Takis
Basic Information Stance: 'Hero '''Archetypes: 'A God I Am Not, Benevolent Boss, Beware the Superman, Dimension Lord, Physical God, Principles Zealot, Reality Warper, Man of the City 'Theme Song: 'Ronald Jenkees - Hotel Midi 'Motto: '"Why be a mortal when you can become a god?" 'Quotes: ' "Zaffre City, the City of Cobalt Blue, housing pure beauty and its opposite, apathetic evil. Where the moon never leaves and the sun never sets." "You call yourself a deity? Come down here and face me!" "Science desires experimentation, experimentation requires absolute power, my specialty." Personal Data 'Likes: '''Power, Zaffre City, Upgrading, Business '''Dislikes: '''Failure, Opposition, Redundancy, Chaos '''Hobbies: '''Planar Traveling, Training, Strategizing, Preparation, Going Out, Meeting Women, Spending Money, Abusing Power '''Personality: '''Zenon is incredibly hasty, yet serious -- he's flirty and irresponsible, but very powerful, ruling an entire city complex off the coast of New York. His athletic stature, good looks, and bad boy personality captivate most women, forcing a bad habit to go out and meet women. Takis even has a count of how many women he's slept with since the city's rebirth, and his throning as mayor of Zaffre and CEO of Zaffre Consolidated -- which totals up to a whopping 73, one per week. On the more serious side, Takis loves using his money and power for upgrades and efficiency. His deity-slaying alter ego increases his sense of confidence, too. While many people refer to his other self as "a god," he denies this, as he is not a god despite his crazy power. To add modesty to his Virtual Warping power, he attatched a wristwatch to his blood stream, allowing him to pull up a command screen (similar to that of JARVIS) and change nearly any aspect of the universe he wishes. '''Alignment: '''Takis is, paradoxically, both Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral. While he possesses great power, this trait requires great responsibility, bringing a huge detriment to the famous deity slayer as he is incredibly irresponsible. He, like every good American, attempts to pertain to the law. Although, he is still quite young -- twenty-seven, in fact. Ironically, he has a bit of success in this area, his serious side helping Zaffre. On the other hand, he can be tracked and targeted by deities such as gods and various beasts, causing him to bring Chaos to the city. In this case, Gotham City is to Zaffre City as Batman is to Zenon -- both follow the law, yet are the primary beacons of crime, attracting it to test their might against some of Earth's strongest. '''Attitude: '''Zenon is considered "Zaffre's most eligible playbou," due to his smooth act and kind attitude. He comes off as smart and powerful, with a great sense of humor, and, of course, billions of dollars. Being the face of the city, he is expected to look his best, which is exactly what he tries to do -- look his best. However, this can come off as odd to others, as it gives a signal of narcissism. What he may see as "hygienic" (i.e. flossing in public, carrying a mirror around, keeping a comb in his pocket) is incredibly risky, and may lower his overall likability. However, Takis is incredibly charismatic and flirty, often using his public image and desired traits to pick up various women. Usually these turn out to be one night stands, so when he leaves the next morning, his dates usually aren't broken-hearted. His attractiveness often makes him a sex idol among men, deeming a magazine's "sexiest man alive" unnecessary, as it is obvious who always takes the title. '''Psychology: '''Money is his queen, his city is his king, and he is often a pawn. Zenon's thoughts are often to sacrifice his own well-being for that of Zaffre's, forcing him to put his life in danger by taking on deities that may one day attempt to conquer the universe. This created a superhero mindset, and he was given aliases by the people of Zaffre. He possesses a perverted mindset, yet manages to stay mature about it. He very often has coitus with several various women, never aiming for a long, romantic relationship with them. '''Lifestyle: '''The Virtual God is, like every other citizen of Zaffre, incredibly wealthy. His ownership of the city makes him the wealthiest of the bunch, bringing great power to him. Takis is very prodigal with his money, blowing it on duplicates of objects he already possesses. However, being a "superhero" is difficult. He's often made a target by terrorists and criminals, which can bring demolition to his household and company, danger to innocent citizens, and Zenon's least favorite repurcussion; paying for the damages. Storyline '''Early Childhood: '''Zenon Takis was born into a family of four, him becoming the fifth child, and the only family male. His parents were lesbians, yet he was born through wedlocke at a major hospital in Buffalo, New York. There he met his twin older sisters, Nikola and Aida. Being the only male in the family, however, he was often neglected by the rest of his family. His parents often engaged in riotous, loud sexual activities, while his sisters went out with various men on a near-daily basis. Before even attending school, he became fully aware of the female extremities, which played a huge role in his future life. '''Disownment: '''Being eight years old and not having a single day of school in his past, Zenon fully came to realize something: he could have a better life. If he were to learn anything, he may as well learn to survive, as he couldn't even do simple addition yet. With nothing but the clothes on his body and the $11.39 in his coat pocket, he left the woman-dominated household, disowning himself from the family. Due to this decision, he struggled greatly. His only friends were a gas station manager and cashier, and the rats he was forced to sleep with -- he even ''named them ''out of pure boredom. On the verge of starvation, he constantly returned to the corner store and gas station, doing jobs for money and food. Takis worked out daily, having a slim athletic build at a mere eleven years old. '''Zaffre: '''Now thirteen, Zenon had full knowledge of the streets, buildings, highways, and rooftops of the state of New York. At twelve he had waved off his pet rats and his friend at the station. With the training came a keen eyesight, where he was able to spot something nobody else could: an island, roughly 250 miles off the coast of the Big Apple. Testing his strength and all the training up until this point, he swam. Zenon swam ~250 miles to the island, glowing with a blue radiation. The blue looked like that of melted cobalt, a shade known as Zaffre. Animals, there were none. Humans, there were none. Life, not so much, just washed up algae, seaweed, and near-dead trees. The area was inhabitable, -- with the right resources -- as it was actually multiple islands, much like that of the alternate DC universe's Gotham. From there, it was a not-so simple task: rebuild the City, and find the source of the radiation. '''Titans: '''The closer the boy had made it to the center island, the stronger the radiating blue glow. It grew stronger and stronger, gaining intensity, opacity, and contrast as Zenon scaled the center island. he eventually reached the very center, where a large, blue crystal sat. It emanated a powerful feeling, waves of blue aura brightened the boy's eyes. Takis, only thirteen, stumbled down a valley, rolling and landing inches away from the large mineral. The power was so strong that Zenon could feel the radiation making contact with his young face. He outstretched his arm toward the mysterious blue gem, his fingers softly rubbing the surface of the material. It seemed invulnerable and strong, almost irremovable. Voices appeared in his head, voices of power and intimidation. They sounded like the Titan Dragons, the monstrous beasts Zenon had heard plenty about while in New York City. After revealing their identity as said dragons, the voices informed the child that their makers had betrayed them. They stated that they were murdered after bringing death upon gods who had opposed their desires, and that said makers were banished into the depths of hell. A shiver shot down Zenon's spine, and the hairs stood up on his skinny, yet athletic, arms. Fear took over in his soul, and there were no thoughts to reply to the crystal's soul. The dragons said that they felt his fear, and that they were to give him powers unlike any other - the power to change the universe. '''Alpha-Omega: '''The Titan Dragons told Zenon that he could be the Alpha, the one to create serenity in this world. However, he could also be the Omega, and bring destruction and apocalypse to the universe. They called him the Alpha-Omega, and the power to change the universe was in his hand. '''Virtual God: '''Having loved computers from a young age, Takis had learned to hack beyond his standards. Due to this, he was given the power to manipulate reality in a computer-like fashion, rather than in a mental fashion. His physical capabilities were greatly enhanced, putting him in a supernatural condition. He was also given the ability to manipulate alternate realities through dimensional travel, making his powers work no matter where he stands. Zenon also became immune to other reality warpers, as well as those who warp the laws of our universe. This allowed him to become a free, living anomaly, one who couldn't be understood or copied, rendering him immune to what most humans are limited by. Despite all this, however, he could negate anything. Zenon can negate concepts, powers, abilities, actions, boundaries, and so on. '''Building a City: '(See Lore Sheet: Zaffre City for the city-building arc) Base of Operations Zaffre City, nicknamed "The City of Cobalt Blue" due to its constant blue hue and radiation, is a chain of islands located off the well-known New York City. It stands home to over 3 billion people and some of the most beautiful sights in the world. On the other hand, It has the highest crime rate in the USA, all defended by a single man and a police force, the ZCPD. Due to its constantly growing population, the city is upgraded immensely on a near-monthly basis thanks to its leader, Zenon Takis's, large amount of money and ownership of the city. The citizens, as a consequence of the zaffre radiation emanating from the islands, all possess resistance, beauty, youthful energy, and ease of access, all while remaining the same person and being easily distinguishable by others. (See Lore Sheet: Zaffre City for more info.) Powers & Abilities Disclaimer: Powers include all Applications. Yes, Zenon is meant to be OP. '''Powers: *Planeswalking *Virtual Warping *Omni-Negation *Freedom *Living Anomaly 'Abilities:' *Supernatural Condition *Reality/Conceptual Anchoring *Singularity Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet